


You're a Menace and I Love You

by Neyiea



Category: Glanni Glæpur í Latabæ, LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: Glanni and Íþróttaálfurinn have their first Valentine's Day as a couple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think we all know by now that I'm weak for domestic/slice of life AUs so it was only a matter of time before it happened for Glannithro.

It’s like an odd parody of their relationship that on their first Valentine’s Day together Glanni ends up being literally kicked out of bed by Íþróttaálfurinn at just past three in the morning.

The sensation of falling to the floor is, regretfully, something that he’s become used to after the past few months of sharing a bed. He blearily glares at Íþróttaálfurinn, who’s tossing and turning so much that Glanni would hazard a guess that he’s dreaming about participating in rhythmic gymnasts, from his spot on the floor.

“Why are you like this?”

Íþróttaálfurinn doesn’t wake up to answer, just flings an arm into the space that Glanni had once occupied.

Glanni purses his lips as he tiredly crawls back into bed, laying himself half on top of Íþróttaálfurinn in the hope that it will cease his movements.

Íþróttaálfurinn sighs and mumbles something, miraculously going still.

“I should kick you out of bed when you’re asleep sometime,” he grouses to himself, “see how you like waking up on the floor, you menace.”

One of Íþróttaálfurinn’s arms comes to rest heavily around his waist and Glanni huffily relaxes at the touch, and then shoves one of his freezing hands under Íþróttaálfurinn’s sleep shirt, smirking when his boyfriend jerks at the touch.

He doesn’t wake up again until half past ten when Íþróttaálfurinn comes back from his first class of the morning. Glanni is half-aware of a voice wishing him a happy Valentine’s Day before he feels a series of kisses trail across his face. He groans and presses a hand over Íþróttaálfurinn’s mouth.

“Stop that, I’m sleeping.”

Íþróttaálfurinn pauses, and Glanni can feel his lips stretch into a smile against his fingers.

“You’re so romantic,” Íþróttaálfurinn says dryly before licking Glanni’s palm. Glanni yanks his hand away with a frown.

“Rise and shine hot stuff, you’ve got to leave for class in an hour.”

Glanni moans and tries to burry his head under a pillow. Íþróttaálfurinn pulls the pillow straight out of his hands. Then he yanks all the blankets right off the bed.

“No, it’s too cold, you ass.” Glanni turns to face away from Íþróttaálfurinn and curls into a ball.

“Come on Glanni, I made you pancakes.”

That catches his attention. His squints over his shoulder, half intrigued and half terrified at the possibility of what was awaiting him.

“Healthy pancakes?”

“Chocolate chip pancakes.”

“Well,” Glanni huffs as he rolls out of bed, “you should have mentioned that earlier.”

Íþróttaálfurinn snorts and crosses his arms. “Excuse me for trying to be romantic.”

“You’re excused.”

Íþróttaálfurinn swats his shoulder before strolling out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, where a single plate has already been set out with a stack of pancakes. Glanni sits down and digs in immediately, he’s pleased to find that they actually taste half decent, though they are oddly misshapen.

Strange, that someone could mess up making circular pancakes, unless…

“Íþró, did you attempt to make these heart shaped?”

“No,” he denies, too quickly and too strongly for it to be the truth.

“Look at you,” Glanni coos, “parading around as king of the jocks when you’re really a huge dork.”

“Shut up and eat your breakfast.”

Glanni shoves half a pancake into his mouth and, lips still sticky with maple syrup, smacks a kiss against Íþróttaálfurinn’s cheek, laughing at the look on his face.

“Don’t laugh, you’re going to make yourself choke. I’d really like to not perform the Heimlich maneuver on you, in fact I’d like it so much that you can consider not choking as your Valentine’s Day gift to me.”

Glanni holds a hand over his mouth and tries to quell his laughter, eventually succeeding when he actually turns so that Íþróttaálfurinn disappears from his field of view.

He finishes his breakfast, manages to pull Íþróttaálfurinn into a kiss before he heads to the gym during his break between classes, and eventually gets himself dressed to go to his own classes for the day.

He’s halfway to his class when he sees a smattering of other students spaced out evenly throughout the hallway, wearing matching sweaters and holding baskets full of singularly wrapped roses and bags of candy.

A grin stretches across his face as he approaches the student closest to him.

“Hi! Would you like to support the Students for Sensible Drug Policy by buying a rose or a candygram?”

“I would absolutely love to,” Glanni says as he fishes out his wallet.

x-x-x

Íþróttaálfurinn is just settling into his seat for his one o clock lecture when a student in a bright pink shirt holding a basket knocks on the doorframe.

“Hi, I’ve got some candygrams to give out.”

The professor waves them in distractedly, still setting up her own computer.

“I’ve got one for Solla.”

Solla smiles brightly as she raises her hand to be seen.

“And one for Íþróttaálfurinn.”

Íþróttaálfurinn blinks, slowly raising his own hand.

A bag of candy and a rose are laid out upon his desk by the other student. There’s a little note that goes with the candy and Íþróttaálfurinn flips it open, not bothering to hide his smile when he sees Glanni’s familiar handwriting spelling out his name and the classroom number.

Just as the pink-shirted student leaves another takes their place at the door.

“Hi, I’ve got a candygram to give out for a…” He checks the name on the note attached to the candy bag. “Íþróttaálfurinn.”

Íþróttaálfurinn swears he can feel every eye in the lecture hall turn towards him as he raises his hand again.

Solla leans over to whisper, “that’s cute, he got you more than one,” as another rose and bag of candy are left with him. 

The lecture is just about to start when there’s another knock on the door by another pink shirted individual.

The professor, finally done tinkering with her computer, sends the student a dry look. “Can I help you?”

They smile. “Hi, sorry to be a bother. I’ve just got a candygram to deliver for Íþróttaálfurinn.”

Íþróttaálfurinn has one hand raised up and another covering his face before the other person even finishes his name.

When he walks out of the lecture hall three hours later he has six roses in his hand and too many bags of candy stuffed into his bag. Thankfully the other three candygrams had come during a break period, otherwise he’s sure that the professor would forever remember him as the student who was way too popular and caused a ruckus on Valentine’s Day, but he’d still had a lot of attention drawn to him every time he’d had to raise his hand. 

Solla had dissolved into a giggle fit as soon as he’d received the fourth one, and he just knows she’d texted Halla about his and Glanni’s epic romance.

Speaking of Glanni he’s standing right outside the building, obviously waiting for Íþróttaálfurinn to get out of class. Íþróttaálfurinn strides up to him and Glanni catches sight of the bundle of flowers he’s holding and grins.

“My my, mister popularity.” 

“I’m going to re-gift all the candy to you, just so you know.”

Glanni mock gasps.

“I’m insulted. At least tell me you’re going to put these lovely flowers I got for you in a vase… Or a glass of water. I don’t think we own a vase, come to think of it.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he fists a hand into Glanni’s sweater and tugs him into a kiss, “I’m going to press them between the pages of a book so that I can preserve them.”

Glanni flushes at the sentiment, Íþróttaálfurinn kisses him again.

“Come on; we can go grab takeout, finish our homework, and then watch awful movies for the rest of the night. I’ll buy, since you probably spent way too much money on this stuff.”

“’I’ll buy’ is, perhaps, the most romantic phrase you’ve ever said to me.”

“I’ll even let you pick out a dessert.”

Glanni holds a hand over his heart, as if struck.

“You are my forever Valentine.”

Íþróttaálfurinn laughs and wraps an arm around Glanni’s shoulder.

“Good.”


End file.
